Um dia na vida de Tony Stark
by Beta-riper.a.beta.ripadora
Summary: Yaoi, Lemon. Tony Stark e Bruce Banner. Contém sexo entre os dois. Nada de mais, apenas um dia na vida de Tony... Visão de Tony.


Nota da autora: Fiquei pensando nessa história quando ia de ônibus até a faculdade; procuro sempre e nunca acho fanfics com esses dois, então, decidi digitar meus pensamentos.  
Casal: Bruce Banner x Tony Stark  
Classificação: 18 +

oOo Tocando no assunto oOo

[Stark Pensamentos]

Ok, confesso, minha vida já é interessante desde o dia em que nasci. Porque? Bem, sempre fui famoso, inteligente, rico, baladeiro e tive tudo que queria, apesar de nunca me sentir completo com nada. Nem com a Pepper. Mas isso é outra história. Assim que quase morri sem poder me despedir dela, senti que nosso lance esfriou. Minha amizade com Bruce Banner era fantástica, e decidi que queria tentar com homens. Eu posso tudo, porque não isso? Sempre o convidei para sair, e ele até mesmo pareceu interessado em mim. Quando lhe confessei minhas intenções - pois não sou de ficar perdendo tempo - ele confessou-me que também era interessado por mim.

Nossa primeira vez foi indescritível, lembro-me como se fosse ontem. Mas desde aquele dia... Como posso dizer isso? Sou o macho da situação. É, gay ativo, é assim que chamam? Que seja. Que Bruce nunca me escute dizer isso, mas ele é uma flor, e nem sei bem como pedir para experimentá-lo em cima de mim, acho que ele viraria a mão. Bem, claro que ele não faria isso, ele é um homem delicado apenas. Quem sabe eu pergunte?

[/Stark Pensamentos]

_Porque você está me olhando com essa cara, Tony?_perguntou Bruce para mim, sem perceber, eu o encarava.  
_Pensando em nós dois._disse direto e reto. Ele ergueu a sobrancelha.  
_Algum projeto ou vida amorosa?  
_Vida amorosa.  
_E o que seria?_ele largou um livro e veio em minha direção. Fiquei pensativo novamente, sem saber o que ou como dizer aquilo à ele._Fale logo, Tony...  
_Ok, ok!_me ergui, espreguicei, bocejei e em um jogo rápido de palavras emboladas, disse de uma só vez:_Quer tentar ficar por cima?  
Ele me olhou com uma cara de surpresa.  
_Está falando...?  
_Do que mais eu poderia estar falando?_me irritei. Bruce era um gênio, não tanto quanto eu, mas um gênio, e as vezes, um gênio tonto demais para meu gosto.  
_Não se irrite._ele disse sério. Mas logo começou a abrir um sorriso, e logo, soltou uma gargalhada, o que me deixou em parafuso.  
_Qual a graça?_perguntei.  
_Desculpe, Tony, mas eu nunca... Imaginaria...  
Me fechei. Sentei-me no sofá e como sempre fingi-me de superior, sem saber do que ele estava falando, e tentando parecer não dar a mínima para aquela frase.  
_Você precisa de mais criatividade, então.  
_Pensei que..._ele começou, mas então, calou-se.  
_Pensou o que?  
_Sinceramente, Tony, pensei que tivesse medo.  
Levantei-me prontamente e o encarei, agora sem entender mesmo. Medo dele? Como poderia? Nem precisei perguntar-lhe, e ele se explicou.  
_Medo que eu me descontrole, e me torne o... Outro cara._disse, olhando para o canto, como quem olha para seu interior e vê um monstro dormindo.  
Toquei seu rosto. _Claro que não._eu disse com firmeza. Mas como sempre dizem, tenho lá meus hábitos suicidas. Quem sabe aquele era um deles. O certo é que a cada vez que Bruce goza, ele deve fazer uma força tremenda para não liberar Hulk. Mesmo assim, como é bonito quando goza...

_Está novamente me olhando esquisito, mas dessa vez..._ele começou a dizer, mas o calei com um beijo, toda aquela lembrança de seu rosto excitado havia me deixado pronto para a ação.

oOo Do jeitinho de Bruce oOo

Vi novamente aquela expressão no rosto de Bruce quando gemeu profundamente, em total êxtase. Apreciei as gotas de suor que escorriam por sua face, os olhos comprimidos e depois arregalados, observando o nada. Cheguei também ao ápice, e senti um abraço mais forte vindo do homem a quem eu domava feito uma fêmea.

_Tony, você precisa... Compartilhar mais seus pensamentos comigo..._disse Bruce. Sempre me entendia e ao mesmo tempo não entendia, percebia meus olhares, mas não sabia seus significados. Mas assim como eu tinha a coragem de perguntar, sobre tudo. Tudo mesmo. Será que devo também me abrir tanto?  
_Penso que..._saí de perto dele, deixando um pequeno vazio na cama._Talvez eu devesse retirar aquilo que disse, antes de virmos para cá._agora eu começava a pensar no acaso dele se tornar o Hulk. O que aconteceria comigo? Era estranho pensar naquilo. Senti ele me abraçar por trás, passando os braços pelos meus ombros, segurando meu queixo e virando meu rosto em direção à ele. Olhou fundo nos meus olhos e me deu um beijo profundo e suspirado.  
_Porque está mudando de idéia?_ele perguntou com a voz mais baixa, mais... Sexy.  
_Bem..._sorri, mas desviei o olhar._ Pra começar, Bruce, nem eu mesmo sei o modo como quero ser tratado na cama... Quero dizer..._me enrolei _ Por exemplo, você, sempre fui meigo com você, porque, bem, você é meigo, mas no geral sou selvagem, eu gosto de selvageria, entende?  
Senti beijos percorrendo a parte de trás de minha nuca e meu pescoço, me arrepiando todo.  
_Está reclamando, Tony?  
_Não... Não, de jeito nenhum..._me senti novamente excitado, de uma forma estranha.  
_Então somente quer ser tratado com um pouco de selvageria?_ele perguntou ao meu ouvido.  
Suspirei e dei de ombros. _Quero e não quero. Acho que não é bom ser rude para essas coisas, na primeira vez.

Bruce deu uma risada abafada contra as minhas costas, o que me fez cócegas.  
_Só isso? Não tem problema, Tony, começo devagar e depois... Esquento as coisas._mal consegui perceber quando foi que ele colocou a mão no meio das minhas coxas, mas aquilo me fez ficar tão excitado que meu pênis estava batendo contra a barriga.  
Engoli em seco, tentando permanecer calmo.  
_Bruce...  
_Fale, Tony._ele disse, me segurando pela cintura, mexendo-se atrás de mim, me causando um turbilhão de sentimentos que eu não podia negar.  
_Você tem razão._eu suspirei.  
_Quanto ao que?  
_Tenho medo que se transforme durante o ato.  
Então ele me abraçou pela cintura, e apoiou o rosto no meu pescoço. Por um certo tempo ele ficou pensativo, e então beijou minha orelha.  
_E se você usasse alguma... Proteção?  
_No que está pensando?_incrivelmente, em minha cabeça, proteção significava preservativos.  
_Que coloque a armadura à disposição, no caso de algo do tipo acontecer...  
_Ah!_exclamei. Óbvio! Porque nunca havia pensado naquilo antes?_Pode ser uma boa idéia..._me fiz de rogado.  
_É uma ótima idéia, não se faça de superior, senhor Stark._reclamou ele, mas eu sabia que estava brincando. _Então... Quando quer tentar?  
_Você não perde a chance?_perguntei, e pela primeira vez, olhei para ele meio surpreso.  
_Uma vez que me é dada uma brecha, jamais será desperdiçada._ele disse, em duplo sentido.  
Comecei a rir e acabei com aquele clima, acabei mesmo. Ele se rendeu e riu-se também. Após, pedimos uma pizza, e não tocamos no assunto até o dia seguinte.

oOo Bruce e Tony oOo

Alerta: A cena a seguir contém S-E-X-O.

No dia seguinte não esperei Bruce acordar para começar a planejar o dia. Sim, porque se eu ia ser dominado pela primeira vez, pretendia que tudo desse certo, nos mínimos detalhes. Sexo não é bom planejado, mas eu não tinha outra escolha. Comecei a preparar a armadura, de várias maneiras, pensando em todas as possibilidades. A que mais me arrepiou foi a que mais era provável: que ele se transformasse durante o ato, enquanto já estava dentro de mim.  
Mas o arrepio que pensei que seria de medo, não foi tanto. Na verdade, comecei a imaginar, e quase morri do coração – se fosse possível – quando Bruce me despertou dos pensamentos, perguntando o que eu estava preparando.

_Me precavendo.  
_Quanto ao que?_ele perguntou, novamente parecendo um tonto.  
_Já não discutimos isso ontem?  
_Ah...!_ele exclamou, se espreguiçou e foi tomar uma xícara de café._Podia ter me chamado para ajudar.  
_Você não entende dessas coisas._reclamei.  
_Bem, eu ainda poderia pegar nas suas ferramentas, enquanto trabalha._novamente, em duplo sentido, ele me fez rir, mas permaneceu sério enquanto bebia o café quente.  
_Bruce, deixe de piadas!  
_Ora, o grande Tony Stark cansou de brincadeiras?_se assustou.  
_Por enquanto... Quero levar a sério._falei.  
Ele sorriu, parecendo confiante. Fico feliz, pois preciso mesmo de alguém confiante.

Pouco tempo depois, nos separamos, cada um com suas preocupações. E como gênios, ficamos nessas a tarde quase inteira, sem nem ao menos parar para almoçar. Já ia cair a noite quando fui surpreendido novamente por Bruce, que me jogou um pano na cabeça, me fazendo pensar que estava sendo seqüestrado. Já ia espancá-lo até a inconsciência, quando ele falou em meu ouvido.  
_Calma, Tony, sou eu!  
_E porque esse maldito pano na minha cabeça?_gritei abafado, me segurando em seus braços, enquanto ele me levava para algum lugar.  
_Como funcionará sua armadura? Devo trazê-la para cá?  
_A armadura... Tenho um controle, o Jarvis pode lançá-la caso eu necessite de ajuda._respondi, confuso.  
Bruce riu-se. Senti que ele puxou o zíper da minha calça e abaixou-a rapidamente, me jogando pra frente. Caí no macio da cama, por sorte, e logo, pude ver a luminosidade baixa do nosso quarto, todo preparado para a situação, que eu nem havia visto de onde veio. Ele jogou longe o capuz que havia usado em mim e deitou-se ao meu lado, olhando-me, analisando-me.  
_Está preparado?  
Fiquei com receio de responder. Mas não sou covarde.  
_Estou, mostre-me o que sabe fazer._o desafiei.  
Ele sorriu, e logo começou a se despir. Fiquei quieto, na minha, apenas olhando-o. Sem pressa, como sempre fazia. Será que ele transformaria aquele momento em algo romântico e misterioso? Comecei a me perguntar onde aquilo iria parar.  
Já nu, ele me tocou nos ombros e puxou minha camisa para cima devagar. Achei que a tiraria, mas praticamente me sufocou-a com ela, a prendendo à minha cabeça, e atacando meus mamilos com a boca. Gemi e falei sufocado:  
_Você está louco!  
Ouvi então uma risada de gozação dele, e me livrei da blusa para ver o que estava acontecendo. Sua expressão era mesmo engraçada, mas eu não queria rir, não tinha vontade. Aqueles ataques haviam me deixado excitado. Ele sabia o que estava fazendo comigo?

_Relaxa, Tony..._Bruce passou as mãos no meu rosto e me deu um beijo carinhoso, que me fez ceder e relaxar. O abracei, aproveitando para tocar seu corpo masculino torneado, passei também as mãos em seus mamilos, ao que senti ele gemer dentro de minha boca.  
Bruce deixou de me beijar e desceu os beijos, primeiro pelo meu pescoço, de um lado, de outro. Depois novamente aos meus mamilos, mas dessa vez, com calma, com carinho. Acariciei sua cabeça, seus cabelos, tocando sua nuca, pedindo que ele abaixasse mais e mais. Os beijos se tornaram mais quentes e molhados a cada centímetro mais que sua cabeça baixava. Assim que chegou à minha cintura, segurou-a forte com as duas mãos, e como eu previa, caiu de boca no meu pau.  
Começou sugando devagar, lambendo, mordiscando, mas em pouco tempo, já me masturbava e engolia-o inteiro, como sempre fazia tão bem. Delirei, pensei que iria gozar, mas quando eu gemia mais alto, ele parecia parar, para recomeçar tudo novamente, me deixando com mais tesão ainda.  
_Bruce, Bruce... Por favor..._eu reclamei, não estava agüentando mais aquelas paradas.  
_Ssssh..._pediu-me, ao que me silenciei. Ele pegou minhas duas mãos que ainda seguravam sua cabeça e me colocou pra trás, me deitando com pequenos beijos pelo peito, e então, subindo à boca._Prepare-se, Tony...  
Ele passou as mãos rapidamente por meu corpo, e tratou de abrir minhas pernas, me deixando totalmente exposto. Segurei-me na cama e fechei os olhos, esperando acontecer.  
Pensei que ele colocaria lubrificante, e começaria a penetração, mas pelo visto não era o que ele havia planejado. Senti que sua língua contornou minhas bolas e rapidamente me contorci, minha ereção cada vez maior.

_Ah, Bruce...!_gemi seu nome, e então senti que meu ânus estava sendo molhado e preenchido por algo que serpenteava. Pouco a pouco passei do congelamento total por surpresa ao tesão absoluto, ao ter a certeza de que ele me lubrificava com sua própria língua. Ouvi pequenos gemidos, vindo lá de baixo, e então seu suspiro, e um dedo a entrar em mim._Bruce, Bruce!_segurei rapidamente sua mão, e ele também segurou a minha, mas não deixou de entrar e sair com seu dedo. O prazer era tão intenso, que não imaginei que seria maior quando ele adentrou mais um, e mais outro dedo. Nesse ponto, apesar do delírio, pensei com todas as forças que Bruce Banner devia ter sido proctologista em outra vida. Ele acertava-me dedadas certeiras, me fazendo pedir por mais contato, por mais, mais, mais.  
_Certo, Tony, acho que está pronto._ouvi-o dizer.  
Abri os olhos, percebendo que ele se preparava para me penetrar verdadeiramente. O puxei para um beijo cheio de desejo, incitando-o a continuar. Senti que ele brincava com o pênis na entrada do meu ânus, e aquilo me fez morder sua boca com muito tesão. Ele se apoiou na cama e com força começou a me penetrar, ouvindo-me gemer de dor e tesão dentro de sua boca, enquanto o beijava ferozmente, como se também quisesse fazê-lo sentir o que eu estava sentindo.  
Quando senti-o todo dentro de mim, ele não esperou que eu me acostumasse, para logo começar a bombar. Segurava-me pelas pernas e mordia meu pescoço, minha orelha, e tudo que estivesse em seu caminho. Comecei a sentir seu abdômen pressionando meu pênis, quase que me masturbando, me trazendo uma sensação ainda mais satisfatória. Entrelacei minhas pernas em torno de sua cintura, fazendo-o liberar suas mãos, para que ele tocasse em meu corpo. Senti que ele passou a mão por mim todo, e parou em meu rosto. O encarei, seu olhar de desejo, de excitação... Ele enfiou um dedo em minha boca, tirava, e botava, e passava por meus lábios. Eu tentava pegá-lo, mas ele não deixava, ele tinha o controle, controle total, até sobre aquilo.

Ele então bruscamente parou o ato, me rolando na cama e mordendo minhas costas.  
_Bruce!_eu gritei, não esperando aquilo.  
Ele separou minhas nádegas e me penetrou novamente, e a sensação naquela posição foi totalmente diferente. Não havia espaço para que eu me masturbasse enquanto era penetrado, e ele parecia que não fazia questão. Apenas me penetrava fortemente, para seu prazer, e isso me deixava cada vez mais ofegante e cheio de desejos.  
Até que em certo ponto senti-o parar. Não saindo de mim, mas simplesmente parou de se mexer. Pensei por um momento qual seria a traquinagem que Bruce faria daquela vez, mas comecei a sentir algo muito estranho a acontecer. Meu sangue congelou, quando me senti muito mais preenchido, e vi que ele se transformava às minhas costas.  
_Bruce, não! Não!_tentei me soltar, mas já era tarde. Seu outro lado, Hulk, já estava totalmente transformado. _Droga!_apertei o botão que ainda tinha em minha mão, para caso isso acontecesse. Rapidamente, Jarvis jogou a armadura contra mim, e ela encaixou-se em meus braços e minhas pernas, menos, é claro, na parte mais importante. Comecei a sentir uma dor alucinante, e não entendi o que estava acontecendo, quando me dei conta que Hulk continuou o ato. Como isso era possível? O entra e sai estava completamente fora de controle, doía por todo meu corpo, e a armadura parecia não servir para nada. Virei-me para trás, em uma última tentativa de fazê-lo se tornar Bruce novamente._BRUCE!  
Foi então que Hulk deu atenção à mim, ao meu corpo. Parecia que fazia os movimentos até aquele instante por instinto, mas então deu um sorriso, como se alguém tivesse lhe dado permissão para massacrar um ser indefeso. Ele segurou-me pelos braços da armadura, que mesmo sendo resistentes, cederam à força de Hulk, e se quebraram, mas por sorte, ainda me protegeram. O problema era onde eu não tinha armadura. Logo me dei conta do que aconteceria, e só pude exclamar um: _Oh não!

Hulk começou a me penetrar novamente, animalescamente, dolorosamente. Eu gritei e tentei fugir, mas não consegui. Não conseguia virar as mãos para lhe acertar um golpe, não conseguia me desprender daquele monstro.  
Foi então que um sentimento novo me tomou, a dor passou, e apesar de ainda serem fortes as estocadas, comecei a novamente gemer e sentir desejo. Não sabia que nome gemer, e então gemi pelo Hulk, e ele atendeu. Segurou-me com uma só mão pela cintura e ergueu-me um pouco, alcançando meu pênis que há muito precisava de uma estimulada. Com uma delicadeza enorme para Hulk, mas mesmo assim brutalmente, ele começou a me estimular, fazendo com que a dor daquele toque realmente fosse prazerosa. As estocadas que ele me dava eram tão rápidas que senti minha bunda aquecer, e me perguntei o que era aquilo que batia em minhas pernas. Tão tontamente, percebi que eram suas enormes bolas, que me sovavam enquanto ele ia para frente e para trás. Gemi cada vez mais alto, e ele parou de ofegar, começando a berrar. Não me assustei, comecei a gritar junto com ele, tentando me conter ao máximo, para aproveitar aquele momento tão extremo.  
Quando o senti despejar todo o seu gozo dentro de mim, dei mais uma longa gemida, gozando também. Meu corpo tremia todo, e em questão de segundos, ele estava novamente transformado em Bruce, acariciando minha cabeça, parecendo preocupado.  
_Você está bem?_ele saiu de cima de mim, me fazendo sentir vazio como nunca em minha vida. Virei-me e tirei o que sobrou da armadura, o abraçando em seguida._...Machucou?  
_Machucou muito..._fui sincero.  
_Mas gostou...?  
Encarei-o, e ele estava com uma expressão estranha.  
_...Foi..._eu estava sem palavras._Uma pergunta idiota da sua parte._completei.  
Ele sorriu, pegando um cobertor ao lado da cama e nos cobrindo.  
_Pareceu gostar...  
Parei para pensar um pouco. Aquela expressão... O que seria?  
_Bruce...  
_Sim, Tony?  
_Me responda uma coisa..._pensei mais um pouco.  
_O que é?_ele sorriu.  
_Por acaso você aprendeu a controlar o Hulk?  
Novamente ele deu uma risadinha, e não respondeu, me abraçando e pegando no sono. Pensaria naquilo depois, estava tão cansado que também apaguei. O estrago havia sido imenso, mas a ocasião, realmente inesquecível.

oOo FIM oOo


End file.
